


Song chapters

by Zyrocs



Series: WIPs(that i may never finish and give permission for people to use) [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrocs/pseuds/Zyrocs
Summary: Working title.A story, of course, tied together, with prompts based off of the songs that come on in my Nico di Angelo playlistWill be written later.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: WIPs(that i may never finish and give permission for people to use) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031379
Kudos: 2





	Song chapters

Hello, this will be written later. Fuck me and my compulsive fic posting.


End file.
